


justice league but even better

by spiidersense



Series: justice league but better extended universe [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dick and Danny are brothers, I wrote this during class, Injury, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Danny Fenton, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, but not graphic, dani will probably make an appearance, danny will probably join the team sometime, fuck yeah, groupchat, i have no fucking self control, idk - Freeform, it really be like that sometimes, theres not enough gcs, trans peeps, twinsss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiidersense/pseuds/spiidersense
Summary: [ nicknamerights added goingghost to justice league but better ]goingghost: whats up fuckersnicknamerights: you have a stupid namegoingghost: says you.





	justice league but even better

**Author's Note:**

> i caved i straight up caved 
> 
> young justice and danny phantom crossover time :3
> 
> key:  
robin - nicknamerights > redrobin...yum > nicknamerights  
danny - goingghost > intruder > disappearingact  
artemis - jokethief > artysmarty  
wally - fasterthansonic > THEwallman  
conner - angerchild  
m'gann - outtathisworld  
kaldur - waterdad

[ **nicknamerights** added **goingghost** to  _ justice league but better  _ ]

**goingghost**: whats up fuckers

**nicknamerights**: you have a stupid name

**goingghost**: says you.

**goingghost** >> **nicknamerights**

**goingghost**: WAIT

**goingghost**: do they know who you Are??

**nicknamerights**: nah. u know how bats is

**nicknamerights**: only wally knows

**goingghost**: oh?

**nicknamerights**: shut up

_ justice league but better _

**jokethief**: who are you?

**goingghost**: sup im phantom, friend of robin’s

**goingghost**: i gotta say, being part of the justice league group chat is an honour

[ **goingghost** changed their name to **intruder** ]

[ **intruder** changed **nicknamerights** ‘s name **redrobin...yum** ]

**redrobin...yum**: the fuck?

** redrobin..yum:** you shouldnt be able to change my name

**intruder**: hehe

**outtathisworld**: Oh! Robin brought a friend! Hello, Phantom!

**intruder**: hello!

**outtathisworld**: I’m Miss Martian but you can call me M’gann!

**intruder**: OH

**intruder**: MY

**intruder**: GOD ??????

**intruder**: YOURE ???

**intruder**: FROM????

**intruder**: SPACE??????/

**redrobin...yum**: phantom, chill

**intruder**: DONT “PHANTOM CHILL” ME

**outtathisworld**: I am!

**intruder**: ohhhh my goddddd

**intruder**: you have to tell me about space sometime!!!! ive always wanted to be an astronaut

**outtathisworld**: Of course!

**waterdad**: Hello, Phantom. I am Aqualad. @**jokethief** is Artemis, **@****angerchild** is Superboy, and @**fasterthansonic **is Kid Flash. It is nice to meet you. 

**intruder**: oh shit whaddup

**waterdad**: Language.

**intruder**: i see how u got ur name

**angerchild**: why do i have a notification

**angerchild**: oh

**angerchild**: hello.

**intruder**: sup superboy

**jokethief**: so are we just going to ignore the fact that THIS IS SUPER WEIRD???

**jokethief**: how do you know robin??

**intruder**: secret!

**redrobin...yum**: secret!

[ **redrobin...yum** added **intruder** and **fasterthansonic** to  _ bro… bro….  _ ]

**intruder**: oh?

**redrobin...yum**: i wanted u two to meet properly

**redrobin...yum**: wally, this is my twin bro danny

**redrobin...yum**: danny, this is my bf (best friend) wally

**intruder**: oh shit waddup wally

**fasterthansonic**: oh shit!!! rob u have a brother???

**intruder**: hell yeah my dude

[ **redrobin...yum** changed their name to **nicknamerights** ]

**nicknamerights**: better

**nicknamerights**: and yes. i do

**intruder**: im the younger bro but ofc im cooler

**fasterthansonic**: debatable 

**intruder**: WOW. transphobia.

**fasterthansonic**: oh ur trans?

**intruder**: uhmmmmmmm

**fasterthansonic**: shit me too b

**intruder**: AYEEE

**nicknamerights**: TRANS GANG!!!

**fasterthansonic**: AYEEEEE

[ **nicknamerights** changed the chat name to _trans gang_ ]

**intruder**: were twins and were trans

**intruder**: trans twins for the fuckin win

**nicknamerights**: TRANS TWINS FOR THE FUCKIN WIN.

_ justice league but better _

**jokethief**: wow. ignored.

**nicknamerights**: :P sucks 2 suck arty

**nicknamerights**: i trust phantom, soooo

**waterdad**: You should have warned us, though

**nicknamerights**: right, right, im sorry

**nicknamerights**: i just got into contact with him again :(

**waterdad**: It is quite alright. We understand.

**fasterthansonic**: hell yeah! is phantom going to join the team?

**intruder**: lol nah. i dont want batman to poke in my business, plus i cant leave my town

**fasterthansonic**: oh, why?

**intruder**: my town gets attacked A Lot and i dont think the league knows about my town, so 

**intruder**: im the only defender here

**nicknamerights**: shit really? you can always ask us for help

**nicknamerights** >> **intruder**

**nicknamerights**: seriously, you ask and im there in a second

**intruder**: thanks, dick.

_ the justice league but better _

**intruder**: nah, dont worry about it…

**intruder**: my town is, ah, strange.

**intruder**: you need certain equipment to fight the people that attack us

**intruder**: and i dont want to steal from the fentons since theyd probably notice six ecto-guns going missing

**fasterthansonic**: oh...still! a friend of a friend is my friend! hmu if you need help

**nicknamerights**: yeah!

* * *

_ justice league but better _

**THEwallman**: so, like i was saying, squishy grapes are awful. like, the worst thing ever.

**artysmarty**: there are some things worse than squishy grapes.

**THEwallman**: oh yeah? like what?

**artysmarty**: like, getting shot, or something?

**THEwallman**: u ever eat a squishy grape?

**disappearingact**: hey so,

**disappearingact**: oh wow my name

**disappearingact**: ANYWAY,

**disappearingact**: any of yall know, how to, like, treat a bullet wound. 

**disappearingact**: like im totally fine but

**robbinyoboy**: HELLO???? im coming down right now

**disappearingact**: no its fine im FINE

**robbinyoboy**: already on my way.

**THEwallman**: yo danny are you alright?

**disappearingact**: i told yall its nothing

**disappearingact**: nothing that i cant handle : )

**robbinyoboy**: yeah, ok, sure, im on my way.

**disappearingact** >> **robbinyoboy**

**disappearingact**: seriously, im fine you dont need to come down

**robbinyoboy**: im already in amity, bitch. square up.

_ justice league but better _

**robbinyoboy**: hey if bats asks where i am,

**robbinyoboy**: im visiting my brother.

**waterdad**: You have a brother?

**robbinyoboy**: nah its just a cover

**disappearingact**: ItS jUsT a CoVEr

**disappearingact**: you do realize hes going to know u found ur brother right

**disappearingact**: this IS batbitch we’re talking about

**robbinyoboy**: yeah, well, we’ll figure that out later. where the fuck are you

**disappearingact**: somewhere.

**robbinyoboy**: ok, bitch.

**waterdad**: So you do have a brother, Robin?

_ justice league but better _

**robbinyoboy**: crisis averted

**robbinyoboy**: kinda

**robbinyoboy**: im coming back to the mountain with danny. hes injured

**robbinyoboy**: be there soon!


End file.
